


to fight monsters—

by brella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/brella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are drift compatible, which is cool, now that the world might be ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fight monsters—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strayphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayphoenix/gifts).



> This is a tiny thing that I wrote on Tumblr ages ago, but my immensely talented friend Mel (strayphoenix) apparently found a grain of merit in it and has now written her own rich and thrilling expansion, which will be up soon. Keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Not literally, though. We don't want to garner too much of Bill's approval. He's _watching_.

"So your jaeger’s purple, huh?" Robbie drawls with an over-the-top sneer. "Nice. Real fashionable. I’ll bet the kaiju are shitting their pants with fear, Pines." 

Dipper tinkers harder with the helmet in his hands, electing to pointedly ignore the other pilot’s derision. He can hear Mabel on the other side of the cafeteria, chattering animatedly with Soos the jaeger tech expert, who always steals all the helpings of Jell-O. 

"So whose idea was that, huh?" Robbie continues venomously, clearly relishing every word. "Your sister’s, I’m guessing. Explains the yellow stars. Do you even realize how much of a total  _joke_  you are? We’re fighting a war here, Pines. We’re  _losing_ , in case you hadn’t noticed. And you two twerps are gonna march out with us in that overgrown clown suit? How’re you gonna gut the kaiju, huh? With a crayon?” 

Dipper bites the inside of his cheek. His face is heating up. Mabel’s getting a little closer and he hopes that Robbie finishes this up before she reaches earshot, because the last thing he needs right now, in this ruined world they’ve been stumbling through since their parents told them to run and he almost lost a flailing Mabel to a kaiju’s vengeful clawed hand tearing their jaeger open, is for Mabel to stop smiling. 

"Why do you do this, anyway?" Robbie continues, and he slams one hand onto the table, leaning closer down. "With her, I mean. You going for the glory, or what? What’re you after, you little shrimp? Just trying to cheer her up now that your whole family’s kaiju chow? Is that why she’s such a whackjob? Or did hearing your mom beg those things for mercy mess with  _your_  mind, too? What is it, Little Dipper? What’re you trying to prove?”

Dipper’s hands are shaking. Mabel’s a few feet away now, giggling with the two scientists, Candy and Grenda; calling out a greeting to the Durland-Blubbs pilot duo, waving to Grunkle Stan as he regales the Gleeful-Northwest pair with dirty jokes. Dipper can smell Robbie’s breath – beer. Sharp toothpaste. And on his face, cheap aftershave. Zit cream. 

"Y’know, if it had been  _my_  family the kaiju were sniffing around for,” Robbie snarls, “I would’ve done something besides run away like some coward. We don’t really  _need_  that kind of attitude when we’re facing down these ugly fucks; you get me?” He starts to smirk. “Your sister, though… in a coupla years, maybe when she starts forgetting this whole deck-everything-out-with-glitter-to-hide-the-fucked-up-shit phase… I might be able to find somethin’ useful to do with  _her_.” 

Dipper’s knuckles have collided with Robbie’s nose before he can even think to move. He tackles him to the floor and swings his fists everywhere they can go, shouting, cursing, crying—the ugly crying, with snot, with red eyes and wet yelling—and by the time Mabel’s wrenching him away, shrieking at him to stop, stop, just  _stop it_ , Dipper, he can’t feel his hands. 

 

* * *

 

They drift together when neither of them can sleep in the middle of the night. He reaches across the platform to clasp her hand and the lights in the Shatterdome are all out, and their neural steps are perfectly in time, in tune, strolling through sunny days when their parents would call them over to look at bugs and watch the deer prance away through the tall grass, when Grunkle Stan would tell them stories about mermaids and centaurs and forest gnomes, when everything in life was a mystery they had all the time in the world to solve.

"He so wasn’t worth it, Dip," Mabel tells him solemnly, when they’ve come back into the real world that smells like rust and rain and cinders. "I don’t even know why you did that. Mom and Dad would  _not_  appreciate that behavior. Womp, womp.”

"Yeah, I know," he mumbles, wiping his runny nose. Thunder sounds outside, over the sea. He doesn’t have the courage to tell her that they aren’t around to be disappointed in them anymore. Part of him figures, though, that she already knows. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gravity Rim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321104) by [strayphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayphoenix/pseuds/strayphoenix)




End file.
